


My Turn

by mooily



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub, F/M, Free! - Freeform, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Overstimulation, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Praise Kink, Riding, Rin Matsuoka x Reader - Freeform, Smut, Top Matsuoka Rin, degrading, rin X reader, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooily/pseuds/mooily
Summary: You and Rin get into an argument but it soon turns into a steamy outcome. Rin usually takes control and gets the upper hand but this time is different. You want him to cry out your name.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Kudos: 31





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this fanfic! This is my first smut/one shot so hopefully you like it <3 I made this for a friend lolz

Lately Rin had been working the late night shifts and since you worked early in the morning, neither of you didn’t have time to be intimate with each other as you used to in college. Since Christmas was this week, you and Rin got a whole week off to relax. However, it was already Friday, and Rin had gone out the whole week with Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei. Although you didn’t really mind him hanging out with his old friends, it seemed as if he had forgotten that you lived in the same house as him.

“Hey babe, can you hand me the vanilla extract?” Rin said as he was desperately trying to make his so-called “Special Secret Holiday Honey Cake.”

“No, get it yourself,” you said as you plopped yourself on the sofa while scrolling through Twitter. “You’re probably making that for your friends and then leaving the house again aren't you?” You huffed under your breath.

Rin stopped mixing the batter he was making for his cake and rolled his eyes with his muscular arms crossed.

“Hey, what the hell is up with you? Am I not allowed to hang out with my friends? Don't tell me you’re gonna be one of those obsessive girlfriends.”

At this point you were upset with him, and you might as well just let it out now before this drags on longer. You took in a deep breath because getting in an argument with Rin wasn’t an easy feat. He always wanted to get the last say but this time was gonna be different.

“Rin, don’t be fucking stupid, we both know I don’t give a shit that you hang out with your friends but we barely do anything together anymore! I know that we’re both working, but now that we finally got a break, you’re just gonna hang out with them and leave me here?”

Rin gave a sigh of annoyance, “y/n I dont have time to deal with your bullshit. I’m busy right now and I don’t feel like getting into a pathetic argument like this.”

That really ticked you off and so you got up from the sofa and started walking up to him, “My bullshit? Are you fucking joking Rin? Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to get a day with just us together? And then the moment I see an opening you start going off on your own! How the fuck do you think that makes me feel? Huh Rin?”

Rin stopped what he was doing and walked closer up to you. He walked up to you with that mean glare, slightly showing his sharp white teeth. He was wearing dark gray sweatpants that revealed the Calvin Klein waistband of his boxers and a long sleeve dark maroon shirt that was tight enough to trace the outlines of his muscular build. You could tell that Rin got out of the shower not too long ago because his hair was still damp and as much you hate to admit it, he looked hot with his hair down like that. Rin’s hair has always been so soft and you loved running my fingers through it and playing with it. His red ruby eyes followed every move you took, and reading you like an open book making every hair on your body stand up, sending a ball of heat to your stomach.

You snapped out of it and suddenly Rin was inches away from your face, you could smell the faint scent of his shampoo and conditioner. His eyes were playful and teasing, you didn’t know what to expect next.

“You done staring princess?” his lips upturn into an arrogant smirk, making you unconsciously push your thighs and knees together. 

“Hm? What-,” You were flustered and still trying to process that he called you princess and felt heat creep up your neck, and up your ears.

“Ooo~,” he cooed, “don’t get shy on me now… we just started.”

“Now you listen her- mmf!” 

You were cut off abruptly by Rin smashing your lips together yearningly. At first you tried to pry him off you but it was impossible. He slipped his tongue into your mouth making you weak to the knees. You gave into his charms and let him take over, letting his long greedy tongue push against your velvety hot tongue. Full in euphoria, you noticed until now that he was backing you up against a wall and slipping his knee in between your heated area. 

Rin stares at you, lust and desire filled his red eyes, “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this to you y/n? I’ve been imagining all the things I can do with that body of yours.” He said while pulling you in for another steamy kiss. 

Although you were flustered and your body felt like jello, you managed to mutter, “then show me.”

He once again pressed his soft lip against yours and raised his knee higher against your wet panties, allowing you to grind on him. His mouth tasting like vanilla and knee at your throbbing cunt made you whimper. 

Your body was like a drug to Rin, he couldn’t get enough of you. He roamed his big hands around your body, he loved every curve, roll, beauty mark on your silhouette. Rin slid his hands down your back, giving you a firm slap to your ass causing you to moan against his mouth. He cups your butt, lifting you from the ground telling you to wrap your legs around his waist. You pull away from the kiss leaving a small trail of saliva connecting your tongues. Both of your lips slightly swollen, faintly tinted red, and your faces flushed a slight pink. You give Rin a seductive gaze and plant soft kissing along his sharp jaw, leaving a trail of kisses going down to his neck. You knew all of Rin’s weak spots and how to push him to get what you wanted. You kissed his sweet spot on his neck with more force and sucked his skin while slightly nibbling. To top it off you grabbed onto his hair and slightly tugged.

Rin let out a moan, “Ahh fuck~... y/n you’re so good at this.”

Now it was Rin’s turn to make those sweet sounds come out of your mouth. He wanted to hear you yell out his name and begging for him to stop.. He lifted you a little higher and started nibbling down your neck and sucking occasionally leaving his teeth marks. You let out slight sighs and gasps that turned on Rin even more. Rin was already at his limit, he wanted all of you. Rin once again kissed you passionately and brought you to the bedroom you both share. He sat you at the edge of the bed and made you face the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. 

“You see this princess? You made me like this so suck won’t you?” he says in his seductive velvety voice.

You were about to lift up your hands to pull down his pants but he stopped you. He looked down at you with that gaze that made you melt, “Ah ah ah… mouth only sweetheart”

You follow his instruction and pull down his pants with your teeth to see the massive bulge in his boxers. You notice the wet spot on them from his precum and start sucking through the cloth. Rin lets out small grunts that only encourage you to make him feel good. You then slowly pull down his boxers carefully with your teeth, revealing his erect cock dripping with precum.   
You open your jaw hungrily and stick out your heated tongue letting his tip draw further into your mouth. You swirl your tongue around his cock making sure to trace his sensitive veins making him throw his head back, earning his sweet grunts of ecstasy. You start taking him deeper, letting out a lewd gag with small tears prickling at the corners of your glassy eyes. The vibration of your hums against Rin’s cock makes him buck his hips into your mouth, grabbing you by your hair, pushing his tip to the back of your throat. His cock covered with his own pre-cum, your saliva, and lipgloss. 

“Fuck- look at you, choking and making a mess on my cock and all. You want it that badly inside that slutty cunt of yours don’t ya? Shit. I bet you’re fucking soaking your pretty panties down there, needy for me.”

You’re so turned on by sukcing his cock so earnestly that you can’t help but reach under your shorts to your underwear to rub your clit. You were dying for him to touch you with his rough, slender fingers. You let Rin take complete control, allowing him to face fuck you chasing his climax. Muttering under his breath how good you are at taking his cock. 

“Hnng~- right there baby. Yea- Keep sucking like that, don’t you dare stop. Fucking swallow it like the good obedient slut you are.”

Rin’s thrusts become more desperate and you can feel his cock twitch in the back of your throat. His breath hitches, you feel him fill your mouth and you swallow obediently not letting anything leave your mouth. As you swallow, Rin makes eye contact with you, his hair sticking to the sides of his face and forehead, sweat running down his face and biceps. His cock still hard for you. 

“You liked that didn’t you? Getting face fucked by me and swallowing my cum. You enjoyed every drop of it like the whore you are.” Rin stares you down with his crimson red eyes that look nowhere done. He was barely getting started. Rin sits on the edge of the bed and tells you to stand in front of him. 

“Strip” 

You do as he says and you feel his eyes roaming your body. You can feel his gaze on your body and it turns you on. He knows the effect he has on you and he does it on purpose. It’s humiliating as you stand there taking off every piece of clothing right in front of him. You’ve been naked in front him before, but the way his taunting eyes stare into yours is a completely different look. 

“Get on the bed and play with yourself” he says in a husky low voice.

Your heart is pounding like crazy and the jumble of nerves in your stomach isn’t making it any easy for you. You sheepishly crawl onto the bed, facing him and you start teasing your nipples by slightly pinching and twisting them. You let out small lewd noises and bring your fingers up to your mouth. You suck on your fingers making sure to get them wet enough. 

“Open your legs wider y/n I wanna see all of you~”

You do as you're told and open your supple thighs wider, giving him a full view of your messy pussy aching for him. You feel your face getting hot with embarrassment but do it nonetheless. Right as you’re about to stick your fingers into yourself, you make eye contact with Rin. You notice him palming his hard cock and see his eyes trail down. And so you push in your fingers letting out a grunt, head falling slightly back. 

“Look how wet you are just from giving me a blow-job. God y/n I can hear all those lewd noises that are coming from your pussy. You’re so good baby, keep going.”

You pump yourself in and out but it’s not enough, you want Rin inside you. You want Rin to make you feel things you’ve never felt before. As you continue to finger yourself you let out a pathetic whine, eyes half lidded, “please Rin, please I can’t take this no more! I want you!” 

Rin climbs on the bed, slipping off his shirt, placing himself in between your plushy thighs. He’s so close to your pussy, you can feel his hot breath on it, making you melt. He firmly grabs your legs, placing them over his broad shoulders. His lips giving you sloppy, wet kisses against the entrance of your needy cunt. He starts sucking lightly on your clit, earning sweet moans of his name. He loves the way you mewl his name when you’re like this. He wants to taste and enjoy your delicious flavor that he can’t get enough of. Every lick of his tongue grazing your clit makes your toes curl, crying out his name for more, wanting so badly to cum on his tongue. Rin is consumed in the taste of your fluids, sucking and abusing your poor cunt. 

“O-oh god, Rin, I-I’m so close, Pl-please~! L-Let me cum, let me cum! Hngh~!” He grabs onto your thighs, preventing you from raising your legs, making you stay in place. You lace your fingers into his soft hair, tugging as your eyes roll back into your head. You make a mess on his face, engulfed in overstimulation, as he continues sucking and drinking your cum.  
Rin pulls back from sucking on your pussy admiring how delicate you look, still slightly twitching from that blissful euphoria. You manage to somewhat pull yourself together to pull Rin’s hair, bringing his face to yours, indulging in another heated kiss. Rin slips his arm around your back sitting himself and you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. As much as you wanted to keep on tasting him, you pull away from the kiss. You put your hand against his chest, gesturing him to lay on his back.

“Y/n? What are you-?” 

“My turn Rin… I want to make you feel good too~” you say while planting a soft, reassuring kiss on his lips. With his desperate cock against his defined abs, you place your soaking pussy against it, teasingly grinding on it. You note Rin holding back his desired moans, giving you only harsh grunts. You bend down to Rin’s ear whispering, “Rin~ I wanna hear your moans baby. I wanna hear how much you want me to put your desperate dick inside my wet, hot pussy~” You start grinding even harder, trying to force him to answer you.

Rin prys his eyes open and makes eye contact with you, his face flushed with a pretty shade of pink, pleading expression, mouth slightly open, and eyes glossy. You pull your face away from his, grabbing his erect dick, and without any warning, thrusting it deep inside you. With that, he lets his head fall back onto the bed, eyes rolling back letting out an erotic moan. Rin is drunk on the feeling of your tight, pulsating walls clenching his dick. Your name spills from his mouth along with mutters pleading for you to keep going. You lift yourself off his dick leaving the tip in. Rin immediately realizes this and looks in your eyes with a pleading look asking why you suddenly stopped. You give him a smug smirk and he immediately catches on, knowing what you’re about to do. “N-No please y/n...Hnngh~ I-It’ll be t-too muc-. Uhng~!” 

Before you let him finish his sentence, you slam your pussy onto his dick, swallowing it all. He lets out a loud moan begging and pleading for you to keep going. He babbles nonsense, digging his nails onto your hips leaving crescent shaped marks. You bounce on his cock, squeezing him tightly, letting yourself moan with him. Your hips raise up and down until one thrust you feel his tip hit perfectly against your cervix causing you to roll your head back letting out a wail of pleasure. You repeatedly bounce on him vigorously, beating his tip against your cervix, rubbing his twitching cock against your velvet walls. 

“Hngh~? Right t-there baby please don’t stop! K-keep going y/n! Oh god- the way you hump my cock like that- Please baby~! I’m s-so close~!”  
Rin grabs a hold of your hips firmly slapping them against his. It hurts, but it feels so good! You love the way his cock pushes up inside your pussy, filling and hitting you in every right spot. His thrusts begin to sputter letting you know that he’s close to cumming, and the twitching against your walls makes you close to your own orgasm. “Y/N~!” Rin smashes one last thrust into you and you feel his hot, thick cum shoot deep inside you. His cum and moaning is like a reward to you as you slip down onto his chest. 

“A-Anghh~ Rin~” you pathetically whine into the crook of his shoulder still stuttering your hips from the overstimulating exhilaration that overcame you. Rin pulls out his sensitive cock and watches his cum and your fluids run down your plump, red thighs. Still intoxicated in ecstasy, he lays in bed trying to steady his breath.

After a couple minutes, Rin manages to sit himself up and lay you on your back. Your poor knees are overworked and are most likely gonna be sore tomorrow morning. He gets up and as much as he loves how sexy you look with his cum dribbling down your legs, he cleans you up and himself. Once he takes care of that, he plops himself on the bed aside from you, planting soft, affectionate kisses all over your face. You flutter your eyes open and Rin admires how beautiful and fragile you look. He wraps his arm around you, the top of your head just underneath his chin and face buried in his large chest. You both fall asleep peacefully to the sounds of your breathing.


End file.
